


Mnemosyne

by Ilthit



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Sophie discards herself over and over.





	Mnemosyne

Role after role, life after life. You have to remember every detail of your made-up self, and you have to also forget them, utterly and completely, once they're done with and filed away. One can't have “Mariette” remembering “Josephine”'s acquaintances in Paris.

Sophie has her bits and pieces strewn across the world. Sometimes she has to forget pieces of herself in order to move on. It's okay. Plenty of her to go around. Even love can be left behind like a pair of discarded gloves. Luckily, that's something Tara understands. They're two of a kind - when they choose to be.


End file.
